Thanksgiving with Cry
by Cherry Rowell
Summary: It's Thanksgiving! Cry is awesome. Mad's going vegetarian. Virus has a pie war. And Drunk is sober ( Not for long).


**Thanksgiving with Cry **

**Cherry: Hello fellow fangirls! Sorry I haven't been on in a while. **

**Aaron: School can be a bit time consuming. **

**Cry: Please do the disclaimer. **

**Cherry: *sighs* I don't own Cry or any other youtuber in this fanfic. **

Cry and Virus walked into Kroger with a sense of purpose. A mission. For a turkey.

"Virus, go to the meat section and pick up a turkey. I'll go to the cereal aisle. We can't forget the Lucky Charms again." Cry shuddered at crazed and enraged Mad memory. Virus started laughing.

"I fail to see how dangling neighborhood kids over roofs are funny but hey it's your sense of humor."

"We can't get a turkey this year." Virus voice was so digitalized that a kid who had been walking by stopped and said. "Mommy! Mommy! Look, a Transformer!"

Virus groaned. Cry started laughing.

"That's the fifteenth boy who's done that."

"Whatever. Go get the turkey."

"I told you. We can't get a turkey this year."

"Why?"

"Mad's going vegetarian."

Cry was silent for a few seconds. "Since when do killers go vegetarian?"

"There are a lot of vegetarian killers out there. Don't discriminate!"

"Okay, fine. Just grab veggie whatever."

Virus smirked. "An honor to be given this quest. I will prove that am the one perfect for it."

Cry rolled his eyes. A girl walked by and whispered. "Matrix."

Virus scowled and stomped off.

Cereal Aisle

Why did they move the Lucky Charms so high up?

A loud crash could be heard throughout the store.

"Ow…"

Cry rubbed his head. A plethora of cereal boxes had gathered around him.

"You could have just used this step stool."

"I am such a baka."

"Baka?"

Damn anime, thought Cry. He yelped as a cereal box was thrown at him. A fan girl with red hair tips was glaring at him.

"Cry I love you and all but don't you ever disrespect anime!" She stomped off.

Cry blinked. "So that happened."

"Yeah." The stranger bent down and started collecting the scattered the cereal boxes. Cry stared at him and saw that he had golden eyes. After the mess was taken care of, the stranger stared at Cry.

"Hey next time you decide to _screw gravity _think about the Lucky Charms." He held up a slightly crumpled box of marshmallow goodness before tossing it to Cry.

Virus stared at various vegetables and sighed. Unfortunately a woman walking by him heard it and thought her phone was acting up again.

A boy with black hair and red converse walked over to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to get instead of a turkey?"

"Chicken?"

"No it has to be a vegetarian meal."

"I got you covered."

**Back at Cry's house**

"Um Mad?"

No answer.

"MAD?"

Silence.

"MAAAAD─AH!" Drunk yelped as Mad shoved him to the floor.

His eyes were bit sleepy and his hair was a little messy. The doorbell rang. Mad walked over to it.

"Wait Mad don't open the─"

It was too late Mad was face to face with a very popular swede who was currently holding a ceramic pan.

"Um hello. Mad w-why are you wearing Pokémon pajamas and holding a teddy bear?"

**Back at the store**

Cry pushed the cart and looked down another aisle. He sighed angrily. Virus was nowhere to be found. If he was left alone for too long he could technological apocalypse or make a music download eternal. Either situation was deadly as death.

"Cry!"

"About time."

Cry glared at the digital blue-eyed male.

"Well where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"The vegetarian substitute I asked you to get two hours ago."

"Oh yeah. They'll deliver it later."

Cry felt suspicious but moved on to another task.

"Okay we need to move on to the desserts."

"YAY!"

Cry stared at Virus. A CIA nightmare, the hacker's best friend, a wielder of techno hell just squealed yay.

"Uh huh." Cry muttered still shocked.

"Are we getting pie? Can it be pumpkin?"

"I'm sorry, do you want a repeat of Easter?"

Virus froze and started glitching on floor which caused several phones to explode in random customers' hands.

"I-I-I d-d-don't w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-"

Cry kicked Virus in the side in order to stop the glitch. Poor guy sounded like a broken record.

"Okay freak show over."

"Hey that actually hurts." Virus whined and rubbed his side.

A little girl ran by. "Daddy look we can get a Transformer for Thanksgiving."

Supersonically Virus grabbed a laughing Cry and ran to the dessert section.

**Cry's house **

Drunk placed the last card down ever so gently.

"There finished."

Markiplier walked into the living room. "Hey Drunk can you─" he trailed as he gaped at the slightly mini Battlestar Galactica ship that was sitting on the floor.

Deadlox walked past Mark. "Hey dude, why are you─" He too stared awestruck at the card masterpiece.

Mad stomped by without pausing in awe. He was used to Drunk's creations. The happy boy only made them when he was bored. He was bred only when he was sober, which led to─

"I need my BOOZE!" Drunk shot up and forward like a rocket into the kitchen. In his excitement he left his coffee table mad out of textbooks, his clay replica of clay, and a chocolate bar. Normally Deadlox would eat any piece of candy but the look Mad gave him told him not to risk it.

In the kitchen

Sky pulled out a strawberry soda. He suddenly yelped as Drunk nearly took his head off in his leap for alcohol.

"Watch it Drunk!" Sky wasn't made but the guy did almost behead him.

A muffled sorry came from the fridge.

"Drunk what are doing?"

"Nothing!" Drunk replied but it came out as "Nuthumb."

Sky opened the fridge and saw Drunk shoving chocolate cupcake into his mouth.

"Um Drunk?"

"Please don't tell anyone." For once Drunk looked focused but scared. He had a reason to be. He just ate Mad's favorite dessert. That was a death sentence topped with chocolate frosting.

"Don't worry your secret's safe with─" Sky's reassurance dropped off with deadly silence. His eyes lowered until he stopped at the pale yellow crumbs. His warm hazel eyes suddenly turned red. Mad red.

A demonic voice began speaking from hell.

"_Did you eat the fucking butter pound cake?" _

"I-I-I─" Drunk was petrified.

"_Your lack of answer and the leftover crumbs solidify your guilt. Prepare to die mortal." _

In the Living room

Deadlox, Markiplier, Tobuscus, Spoon, Pewds, and other Youtubers were scattered around Living room. It was quiet except for the occasional scream and crash from the kitchen.

Mad scowled. Cry and Drunk were better at this hosting stuff. What did you with guests? Kill them? Eat them? He stood up and asked if anyone wanted to play Blood Step 2: Lack of Pain with him. Dozens of hands shot up. After all ninety percent of the guest were gamers. Before he could turn on TV Drunk ran by and up the stairs looking a little bruised and scared. Behind was an enraged Adam wielding a golden switchblade. Mad turned back to the TV. Rescuing Drunk didn't cross his mind. After all a mad Sky was fun Sky in his eyes.

**Back at the store **

"Hey Cry. Pick up some butter pound cake. Drunk just texted me and said it was a cake or death situation."

"Got it." Virus and Cry were slowly getting used to Drunk's randomness.

Suddenly a picture of flaming fire hydrant on the top of baby Statue of Liberty popped up Cry's phone. Never mind they'll never get used to it.

Cry pushed the cart and put two pound cakes in. One for Sky and one for the others. He stared at various desserts. Cakes, pies, donuts, danishes, a─. Cry stared at a sugary wonder that appeared to be a tower of caramelized cream puffs.

"Croquembouche."

"Huh?" Cry turned around and flinched when he say the red-tipped girl again.

"It's a croquembouche and relax. I'm not armed with cereal boxes."

"Well that's a relief." Cry said drily.

"Yes it is. Anyway do you want it or not?'

"I'll take it. How much?"

"It's free."

Cry glanced at a price tag that read 600.00.

"Just drop my name and it will be free. Okay?"

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Cherry."

At the Pie section (Yes that's a section)

Virus quickly walked around the pumpkin pies who cried in despair.

"What have you got against pumpkins?"

"Long story. Basically─" Virus stopped suddenly and glared at the yellow eyed man. "Anti." He growled.

Anti smiled. "Now Virus it's the holidays. We shouldn't be fighting." He ducked as a pie was thrown at him and then scowled when another one him in the shoulder. "Very well."

Dozens of pies were soared through air knocking things and people out of their way. People screamed as the Great Pie War was tearing up the store. Well part of it. Fruit and meat smeared the walls. One woman tried to run but was hit by a rapid fire of pecan pie.

Virus glared and picked up a blueberry pie that had been sitting next to him the whole time. He threw it and it hit his target. Anti's face. The crowd was gasped. One man silently cheered at the cease-fire but was silenced when a pie that was stuck to the ceiling fell on his head.

A tear slid down Anti's face. Guilt torn through Virus' body. He had ripped off this man's arm. Thrown him off a cyber-building. Nearly killed a close friend of his and this is what causes him feel guilt? A pie to a face?

The crowd watched as Virus walked over to Anti who was sitting and silent.

"I'm sorry."

Another gasp. Don't these people have lives, thought Virus.

"Don't worry about it." With lightning speed Anti grabbed the slightly mushed blueberry pie and slammed it onto Virus' face.

"Fucking asshole!"

**Cry's House **

Cry stared at the tin-foil, turkey shaped object in the red converse boy's hands. Everyone stared at it. Needless to say, Cry was angry.

"Virus I thought I said to pick up something _meatless." _

"I did!" Virus glared at Cry. He was still upset about the trick Anti played on him.

"A meatless turkey?! Really Virus?!"

"At least I didn't buy a cream puff tower."

Virus was slowly losing control. Static from the TV, phones constantly restarting, and the laptop. Oh the laptop.

The guests were watching the showdown like a movie.

"What's the deal about having a turkey? I love meat."

Cry stared at Mad. "You're a vegetarian."

"So?"

"It means you don't eat meat." Answered Virus.

Mad frowned, deep in thought. "I thought it meant I didn't eat people."

Instantly everyone started screaming and ran out of the house. Drunk, Cry, Mad, and Virus stared at the overturned chairs.

"Only one thing left to do!" Drunk wrapped his arms around Cry's waist and lifted him off the ground.

"Hey! Ow! OW! You're squeezing too hard. Virus! Mad! Help!"

The two ignored deadly hug going on behind them and were focused on the "turkey". Virus and removed the tinfoil. There on a silver sat a turkey, made entirely out of _vegetable_s_. _

**Cherry: Oh my gosh! Longest one I've ever written! **

**Aaron:*pops the bubbly* **

**Mad: How did you get a veggie turkey? **

**Aaron: She knows some strange people. **

**Cherry: I almost forgot! Virus! **

**Virus: What? **

**Cherry: *snaps fingers* **

**Mad: *runs, tackles Virus, and kisses him* **

**Virus: MMPH! **

**Aaron: I wonder how Anti will feel about this.**

**Cherry: That's a winter problem. Anyway please review and rate this fanfic. **

**Aaron: Need constructive criticism. **

**Cherry: I shall now eat. **

**Aaron: Your lack of mask disturbs me. **

**Cherry:*laughs***


End file.
